deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Albert Wesker vs M. Bison
Albert Wesker vs M. Bison is a What-If? Death Battle brought to you by Hipper. Description Resident Evil vs Street Fighter! In the battle of the once human turned superhumans that have a habit of never truly staying dead, who is the bigger Capcom bad? Intro Wiz: Capcom, although not as vast as Nintendo or Sony, has an impressive amount of series, usually containing plenty of memorable or unique characters all around. Boomstick: However, when it comes to villains, they...aren't as great. You see, due to too much time being put into the heroes and the side characters, the villains aren't nearly as appreciated. Which is why they gotta constantly revive these two bastards. Wiz: Albert Wesker, the Evil Resident. Boomstick: And M. Bison, the leader of Shadoloo. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to anaylze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who'd win a Death Battle? Wesker Wiz: Born to parents with superior intellectual genes, Albert... Boomstick: Albert? That's his name? Oh my god, Ha ha ha ha! That's the best name they could think for him? ALBERT? He sounds like a villain from the 40's! Oh man...whoo...that was funny...what's his actual name, Wiz? Wiz: It's Albert. Boomstick: Ooh....you weren't kidding..Well, uh...carry on, I guess.. Wiz: Ugh...Anyway, Albert along with other children were test subjects brought into the Umbrella Corporation's Wesker children project. Yes, Wesker isn't his actual last name, it's the name he received from this project. Boomstick: His last name was probably stupider. Think about it Wiz; if his first name is "Albert", can you imagine his last name? I bet it was like "Clemens" or something. Wiz: As the project went on, Albert proved that he was much more promising and had more potential than the others, thus earning him a role into the Umbrella Corporation, becoming one of their key researchers. Boomstick: However, he actually didn't use them to become EVIL or whatever...at least, not yet. He was originally the captain of STARS, a team consisting of two of his biggest enemies: Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine. They worked quite well in the beginning, but it at all started once the Fire Nation attacked. Wiz: Boomstick, that's the wrong story. Boomstick: Oh, whoops! Sorry! It actually started when he injected himself with the Prototype Virus, turning him into a Matrix-wannabe badass with cool shades and a trenchcoat! The only down side is that he became evil. But who needs friends when you have all that? Wiz: With the Prototype Virus, Wesker's body became more comic book like and less realistic to what would happen if you would inject yourself with a virus. With the virus, Wesker gained a hardened skeleton, hardened internal organs and even hardened skin tissues. This helps him resist damage to an extent and make his bones harder to break. Boomstick: It also gives him a pretty sweet healing factor too; able to help him recover damage with no issues whatsoever! Wait a second....hardened bones....healing factor....hmm...this sounds awfully familiar...does he have claws too? Wiz: Boomstick, he's not a Wolverine ripoff! For Pete's sake, quit mocking him and help me analyze him! We've got a job to do! Boomstick: Alright, alright, sorry! I was just joking around! Staying focused here, Wesker's also got enhanced strength, enhanced speed. His speed, particularly, is so enhanced that it almost looks like he's teleporting! He's pretty dang fast! Wiz: He also carries a Beretta 92F Custom "Samurai Edge", which is just a fancy name for his hand pistol. However, this isn't nearly as deadly as his ultimate ability: His Uroboros form. You see, when Wesker fully submits himself to the Uroboros Virus, he becomes....that... Boomstick: Oh god, that's hideous! Take it away! Wiz: Ignoring that...thing..., Wesker's no slouch in the fighting department, considering how even before he injected himself with the virus he was a master martial artist and captain of STARS. Under his current state, Wesker's able to effortlessly dodge bullets, strong enough to throw missiles of all things at his enemies and can impale people with just his hand. Boomstick: As for the downsides, there's the obvious that his name sucks! God dang, I'm sorry, but I still can't get over the fact that he's named Albert! What a stupid name for a villain, especially in a survival horror series too! Wiz: Boomstick, we talked about this! Ugh....his actual weakness is that he's extremely arrogant and full of himself. He has what is called a god complex, meaning that he sees himself higher than others to the point where he believes he's actually a god. Boomstick: Not with that name he is....I mean, Wesker also doesn't have the greatest track record either! He's been constantly thwarted by Chris and his allies despite being physically superior to them, possibly due to his ego and weird obsession with backstabbing people. But nevertheless, Albert....is one deadly dude! Phew, I almost slipped back there. Wesker: Has it never occurred to you that this planet is overpopulated? Only a handful of humans truly matter. Everyone else is just so much chaff. So now I have to separate this chaff from the wheat. M. Bison Wiz: M. Bison, possibly not only the most famous fighting game villain but also one of the most famous video game villains world wide, up there with the likes of Bowser and Dr. Eggman. Boomstick: He's also one overpowered cheating son of a bit-''' Wiz: Boomstick, are we going through this again? We already had enough trouble with Wesker's analysis! Can we get AT LEAST get through Bison's without any issues? Please? '''Boomstick: Okay, okay. Party pooper. Wiz: Anyways, when Bison was young, he was a simple martial artist like most of the characters in the franchise. Simple might not have been the best term, for he...pretty much killed his own parents, before being adopted by a group of nomadic gypsies, teaching him the ways of soul power. Boomstick: However, in order to weaponize his soul even more, Bison had to unleash the inner douchebag inside of him and remove the good part of his soul! Did he even have one in the first place? He literally killed his own parents without any remorse! Wiz: A strange thing to note is; when Bison removed the good part of his soul, it didn't just disappear into thin air like dust. It actually manifested into a woman named Rose, which is why she has such a close connection to him in the first place. Boomstick: It did? How the hell does that work? What kind of logic is that? Wiz: Street Fighter logic. This is the same universe where green beast men gain electric powers by eating eels. Moving on, Bison, now having mastered the full power of his soul, changed its name to "Psycho Power", also known as Shadoloo-ISM. Boomstick: Seriously? Wiz, it's hard to keep my mouth shut when these villains have such stupid names. Wiz: Boomstick, I...you know what, let's just move on. Using his newly formed Psycho Powers, M. Bison formed the criminal organization known as Shadoloo, ruling over his criminal empire with a iron fist. To do this, he utilizes various special attacks like the infamous Psycho Crusher, a move where he spins like a torpedo towards his enemy. Boomstick: The Scissor Kick is a move where he kicks you..twice. Doesn't really look like scissors to me, but I'm not one to judge. He also has the Head Stomp, a move that works exactly as it sounds, and he even managed to copy Ryu and Ken a bit by creating his own projectile: The Psycho Cannon. Wiz: The Bison Warp allows Bison the ability to teleport. The Psycho Power within him also grants him limited telekinesis, soul transferring, and brainwashing. The last one is something M. Bison LOVES to use on people. Boomstick: Especially on teenage girls! Juni, Juli, Cammy, Decapre, what the heck is up with him? Bison, are you trying to tell us something here? I won't lie, they are kind of ho-I mean, M. Bison also has the ability to....uh.......float? Yeah, almost forgot! He likes floating around too! Pretty handy for when he doesn't wanna teleport around. Wiz: Ugh...Like his opponent, M. Bison also has a final form up his disposal, simply known as "Final Bison". A fighting game player's worst nightmare. This is when M. Bison fully gives in to the Psycho Power and allows him to completely control his entire body, removing any signs of human left in him. Boomstick: Like his name applies, he gains an enhancement in strength, speed, durability, even supers! In this form, he gains the cheapest super attack known to man...the Final Psycho Crusher! It's a humongous Psycho Crusher that only lasts a few seconds but does SO much fucking damage! God damn! And let's not forget that damn slide kick he does! Can you believe how many quarters I've lost trying to beat this guy? I'm practically broke because of him! Wiz: You're fault for being bad with your money. With his Psycho Power, M. Bison has been able to best numerous Street Fighters. In fact, he's been able to take on various teams of fighters and still come out on top. He's beaten Guile, T. Hawk, Chun Li, Rose, Sakura, Akuma, Ken and even Ryu, some of these fighters he's even beaten without using Psycho Power. Boomstick: And we haven't even talked about his other feats! He's been crushed by an entire building, stabbed, electrocuted and even shot and still kept going! He's even cheated death too, surviving Akuma's Raging Demon and still living to fight another day. He just couldn't resist that paycheck to be in Street Fighter V. Wiz: M. Bison is a powerful foe, no doubt about that, but he has some weaknesses, the obvious one being that he's arrogant. He also has been defeated before, although it's taken lots of effort. The Final Bison form can't last forever and puts incredible stress on Bison's human body to the point where it practically destroys it once the form is over. Boomstick: Psycho Power in general hurts his body! He's constantly forced to transfer his soul into new bodies on a daily basis. He can handle a certain amount of Psycho Power but too much of it will eventually destroy him. Can I make the Captain Planet joke now? Wiz: NO! Bison: My Psycho Powers know no limits! Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight Inside the Shadoloo base, a man wearing sunglasses and a black trenchcoat was seen watching over a room. This person was Albert Wesker, who was seen collecting blood samples from a specimen. Just then, another figure walked in. M. Bison: Hmph. Still working on it, eh? You told me you would be done with the blood samples by morning. Wesker turned around, chuckling a little. Wesker: Oh, I am. However, they're not for you. You see, Bison, I no longer need your cooperation. I've retrieved enough blood samples to fully complete the Urorboros Virus. And with the Uroboros Virus, I shall finally attain Complete Global Saturation. M. Bison: What?! You dare betray me! I'll crush you under my boot for this, worm! Wesker stuffs the blood samples into his trench coat. Wesker: You do not understand who you are fighting here. You are simply just a man in a red suit. I, however, am a God. You may call yourself a crime lord, but a God is above a crime lord in every single way. You will not be leaving here alive. M. Bison: Fool! I won't stand for your insolence! You are nothing compared to my Psycho Power! Prepare to feel my wrath, traitor! M. Bison gets into his iconic fighting stance. FIGHT! M. Bison immediately goes for a Scissor Kick. However, Wesker dodged with ease, before attempting to strike Bison with his palm. Bison is hit, causing him to slide back in pain, before letting out a groan as he performed the Psycho Crusher, flying full speed towards Wesker. Wesker moved away again, before rushing up to Bison and going for two kicks. The first kick hits Bison, but the second one wasn't as lucky. Bison was able to catch Wesker's foot mid air, before letting out a laugh. Bison: Bah! I expected better from a self proclaimed "god"! Bison infuses his fist with Psycho Power, punching Wesker right in the chest. Still grabbing Wesker's leg, he throws him over his head, crashing Wesker into a wall. Wesker easily gets up, before pulling out his gun and shooting a few bullets at Bison. The bullets don't do anything, forcing Wesker to dash up close to Bison again and go for another palm strike. Bison blocks, retaliating with a strong kick to Wesker's abdomen. Wesker, growing frustrated, performed a sweep kick to knock Bison off his feet, before grabbing him by the neck. Wesker: Allow me to show you the power of Uroboros, Bison. Wesker slams Bison into a wall multiple times, denting it. He then proceeds to hit Bison with a firm kick, breaking the wall. Wesker walks in slowly, gloating over Bison as the Shadoloo Dictator struggles to get back on his feet. Wesker: A new era shall be born with the Uroboros Virus. That was simply just a small fraction of my power. Unfortunately, you will not live to see the creation of a new genesis. You are simply just another piece of chaff among the wheat. Bison, now even angrier, shoots a Psycho Cannon right into Wesker's face, sending him back a bit. Bison: You bore me, Wesker! This world belongs to me! Anyone who opposes me will be destroyed! M. Bison then proceeds to fire an array of rapid fire Psycho Cannons towards Wesker's direction. Wesker, using his inhuman speed, zips and dodges past each one, before punching Bison in the face with a dash. Wesker, continuing to use his speed, proceeds to climb up a wall. Bison looks up, amused, before floating up after Wesker. Charging up his Psycho Power, he spins like a torpedo with his Psycho Crusher, smashing straight into Wesker and sending them flying through various rooms before smashing near the entrance of the building. Wesker, still refusing to submit defeat, gets back up and throws another punch at Bison, who blocks and counters. The two proceed to trade blows up close. Bison rears his fist back a bit and attempts to deliver another Psycho Powered punch towards Wesker. However, Wesker does a Matrix style dodge to the left, before punching Bison rapidly 5 times in response. Wesker then hits Bison with a palm strike, sending the dictator flying in the air. Still in the air, Wesker quickly uses his speed to climb up a nearby building and continue comboing Bison in the air. He then sends Bison flying down with one last kick, before grabbing a missile and throwing it straight down on the dictator. A giant explosion was seen as Wesker landed on the ground. Wesker: Pitiful fool. He should've known better than to challenge a God. Just then, a loud burst of Psycho Power could be seen, as a familiar figure flies out of the rubble. This was M. Bison, alright, but something was different about him. He had changed colors from red to black. He had become Final Bison. M. Bison: MY PSYCHO POWERS HAVE NO LIMITS! Wesker: Impossible! I'll see you dead! Wesker angerily throws his sunglasses off, revealing his red, cat like eyes. In rage, he runs towards Final Bison, attempting to strike the Psycho Powered dictator again. Bison is hit, but he ignores it completely and sends Wesker flying with a powerful Scissor Kick to Wesker's chest. Wesker hits a crate hard, before he's immediately met with a flurry of Psycho Cannons hitting him constantly. As Wesker was seen battered and beaten, he looked over to his left and saw a nearby crate of Uroboros. This was one of the crates the Umbrella Corporation had delivered to Shadoloo earlier on, giving him an idea. He smashes his fist into the missile, causing hideous tentacles to form around his body. Bison: What is the meaning of this? Wesker: This is the full power of Uroboros! I will not let a simple commoner stop my plans! Complete Global Saturation will happen, and it will happen NOW! I will have my new genesis, and you will not stop me! M. Bison simply looked in confusion and disgust, his opponent become more disfigured and less classy like he had once looked like. With the full power of Uroboros consuming him, Wesker uses one tentacle to throw a gigantic crate towards Final Bison, who simply destroyed it with a Psycho Field. Bison, still disgusted by Wesker's appearance, kept his distance by shooting a few more Psycho Fields towards Wesker, who walks right through them. Wesker: I AM GOD! Wesker uses his two other tentacles to grab two other crates, before swinging them at Bison. Bison was easily able to destroy the first crate with a Psycho Crusher, but the second one catches the Shadoloo ruler off guard, sending him hurling down. Uroboros Wesker walks towards his opponent, this time using his tentacles to grab Bison himself and hold him above Wesker's face. Wesker: Every day, humans get one step closer to self destruction! I'm not destroying the world I'm saving it! Cretins like you are the reason why our planet is failing! Only the truly gifted can survive! Only the fittest can fit! Wesker's tentacle slams Bison around the ground twice, before chucking him down into the ground. Wesker's tentacles begin to reach for two more missiles, holding them over his head as he prepares to slam them down. However, just as Wesker slams the missiles down, Bison teleports out of the way last second, before using all of the remaining Psycho Power inside of him to perform one last move. The Final Psycho Crusher. Bison: This place shall become your grave! Bison flies back before hitting Wesker with the full force of the Final Psycho Crusher. Wesker screams in agony as the Psycho Energy rips him and the tentacles on him apart completely. When the move had finally ended, all that was left of Wesker were his sunglasses. KO! Bison's soul is seen floating around, looking for a new body to possess. A crow stops by and grabs Wesker's glasses with his beak, before flying off. Results Boomstick: I guess the lesser of two evils won this battle, huh? Or was it the greater? Wiz: Wesker is a dangerous opponent, proven to be able of performing incredible feats like dodging bullets and throwing missiles with ease. However, as powerful as Wesker is, Bison simply topped him in every category. Wesker can throw missiles, sure, but Bison can tangle with island busters like Akuma. Wesker can dodge bullets, sure, but Bison can react to fighters that can move up to Hypersonic speeds. Boomstick: It's true, Wiz! Whatever Wesker could do, Bison could do it better. And even though Wesker's survived gun shots and has that healing factor, Bison's survived the Raging Demon, a move that LITERALLY destroys your soul! There's no way in hell Wesker could survive something like that! Wiz: And while Uroboros Wesker is....egh...strong, he loses all of his humanity and speed. Wesker's greatest attributes as to why he's so deadly in the Resident Evil universe are because of his inhuman speeds and his manipulative nature. Once removed, Wesker is just an angry man with tentacles who moves incredibly slow. Final Bison, on the other hand, takes M. Bison's stats and enhances them even more, giving him an even bigger edge in terms of final forms. Boomstick: Looks like Wesker got Psycho Crushed! Ha ha! Take that, Albert! Wiz: The winner is M. Bison Category:Hipper's Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019